Little Sister
by PJGeek101
Summary: "I never expected to see Gerard Way on my front doorstep..." Emily's outlook on life changes when Gerard Way shows up at her house, asking for a place to stay. They become friends, and Emily learns that life isn't just about what's in front of you, but what's all around you.


Little Sister:

**Disclaimer-Gerard Way is a real person and I do not have rights to him or his story. I own Emily and the other characters in the story. (The other MCR guys won't be in this) **

Since it was early that Thursday night, I wasn't expecting my doorbell to ring for another hour at least. But it did, and I answered it. I was expecting an early arrival of my friend, and I definitely wasn't expecting to see an all-too-familiar orange haired man standing on my front porch.

It was Gerard Way, former lead singer of the late My Chemical Romance, and former solo act.

"H-Hi," I stammered, "May I help you sir?"  
>Gerard looked over at me, a slightly desperate look on his face. "I need a place to hid-I mean, <em>stay<em> for a while. The angry peoples are crowding my house."

I nodded quickly and let Gerard in. He tried not to run as he came in and sat down on the floor in the foyer, breathing heavily.

"Thanks," he said, "I'm Gerard."

I nodded, "I know that," I said, "I'm Emily."

He nodded and stood up, still looking a little scared.

"Wait," I said, "Don't you live in New Jersey?"  
>He shook his head<p>

"Lyndsey wanted to move after I retired my solo act. We thought a quiet life would be easier attained here than in Jersey."

I nodded my agreement, and then ushered Gerard into the kitchen.

"Here," I said, "Sit down."

Gerard Way was absolutely hilarious, and really nice. He called his wife letting her know where he was. When he finished on the phone he came over and flopped into the chair I had shown him.

"How old are you?" he suddenly asked after a short moment of silence

"Sixteen," I replied, "My parents are gone for the weekend and my siblings all got shipped off to friends' houses."

Gerard nodded, "You're all alone for a whole weekend?" he paused, "Sorry that was a creepy question."

I laughed slightly, "No," I said, "My two best friends are coming over tonight. One is just late, and the other has a swim meet so I have no idea when they could be here."

Gerard nodded again, "And following up that statement, I have no intention of doing anything creepy, I'm too old for that crap."

I couldn't help but giggle at that comment, especially since he didn't say 'crap'.

"Hungry?" I inquired as I took some cheese from the fridge, "I am."

"Sure," he shrugged, "Whatever you're fixing is perfectly fine."

I popped two cheese-topped bread slices in the toaster, adding another for whichever friend arrived first.

"Where is your new house?" I asked, "I mean just the general area."

"Down the street," Gerard said, "Tritt Springs Drive."

"Woah," I said, "Really close to here."

Gerard nodded again as the doorbell rang. Glad of the distraction, I rushed to the door and opened it to find Erin.

"Jocey tore her thigh muscle," Erin said, Following me into the kitchen, "She can't come tonight but she'll be at youth on Sunday."

"Aww," I said, "I hope she's okay."

"Oh she'll be fine," Erin said, "She was all ready to come anyway but her dad firmly told her no. They dragged her away as she yelled about 'Going Down Swingin'"

A snort of laughter escaped me. Jocey was a huge Fall Out Boy fan and a strong spirit. She would definitely not let a torn muscle get in her way.

Erin came in and made herself at home. She tossed her bag on the couch and sunk her teeth into the piece of cheese toast. Then she finally looked over and saw Gerard sitting at the table with an amused expression on his face. Erin's eyed widened as she realized who was in my kitchen.

"Emily," she said slowly, "Please explain to me why Gerard Way is in your kitchen?"

Gerard burst into a fit of laughter. He doubled over and slapped the table a few times for good measure. When he was finished he stood up and offered his hand to Erin.

"I just moved in down the street," he said, "I'm hiding here from some angry fans."

"Damn right!" Erin said, "You haven't reformed My Chem! Yeah, of course we're angry!"

The look on Gerard's' face implied that he liked this girl, but at the same time he looked slightly taken aback. I sensed some more swearing, so I stepped in.

"You know what?" I said, "Erin needs to go upstairs and put her stuff away."

I pushed Erin in the direction, a colorful stream of swear words issuing from her mouth.

When I came back into the kitchen, Gerard was laughing again.

"How on earth did you two become friends?" he asked,

"I have no idea," I said, "She's...interesting."

Gerard raised an eyebrow

"I actually don't know what else to say." I finished,

He laughed again.

Over the next few weeks, Gerard became a fast friend. He came over a lot, and we had long conversations about seemingly meaningless things. My parents thought he was a little strange, but they enjoyed his company and said that 'He was a nice man'. Gerard took to calling me "Little Sister." At first I thought the nickname was strange, but then he explained to me that I looked like a girl version of his little brother Mikey.

After a few weeks of knowing the Ways, I brought them to church with me. I knew that Gerard and Lyndsey hadn't been too exposed to a church life, but Gee and I had talked about the philosophical aspect of life, and he had showed interest in coming to church with me.

It was the first Sunday of April, and my church had a tradition of everybody who had a birthday in that month to stand up and share about what they wanted. Gerard didn't realize that I was pulling him into this, and when they asked the April people to stand up, he shot me a murderous look. He looked slightly nervous, and I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but what Gerard said next surprised me.

"I'm kind of new to the Christian faith," he said, "And I want, this month, to learn better in that faith."

He looked really scared, but the pastor looked at him with warm expression on his face, and then glanced at me thankfully.

As we all stood up to pray for the birthday people, everybody crowded around Gerard. He looked a bit freaked out, but his tight expression slowly relaxed as everyone prayed for him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly, and in that moment, I vowed to help him achieve his birthday wish.

**So, the end of Chapter 1. This story is looking to be pretty lengthy. It's mostly about the strange friendship that the teens in the book start to have with him. I'm setting him up as sort of a big brother figure to Emily, hence the name of the book.**

**Here are the ages of the characters so you don't get too confused.**

**Emily and Erin: 16**  
><strong>Gerard: 35<strong>

**I know, it isn't at all relevant to real life; I'm trying to make this work out so it's not creepy. Just stick with me and pretend that MCR broke up a while before they actually did. **


End file.
